With the development of the automobile industry and the maturation of the electronic market, in-vehicle intelligent terminal has gradually become an important ancillary device for the automobile. In recent years, the prosperous economy also leads to a sharp increase in the number of cars in China. One's travel habits also change accordingly, and more and more time is spent in the car. As a result, the functions of the in-vehicle intelligent terminal have also changed from simple driving navigation to multiple functions.
Among the numerous functions developed recently, the recognition and implementation of voice commands are highly conspicuous. However, because of the limited set of commands provided on an existing in-vehicle intelligent terminal, the voice command from a user often cannot be recognized accurately. For example, the recognition rate for a voice command in Mandarin Chinese by an existing in-vehicle intelligent terminal is high, but low for a voice command in local dialect. Due to the low adaptability to different accents of the users, the recognition rate is low, causing impediments to the users during the use. Consequently, the practical utilization rate by the user for the voice command recognition function of the in-vehicle intelligent terminal is quite low.